


Don't ever do that again!

by loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concert, M/M, Seizures, based on prompt, falling, hurt!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam/pseuds/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at titles.<br/>Prompt:<br/>Could you possibly do one where one of the boys either falls or gets hit in the head or something, and he says he is fine but later that night at the concert he ends up collapsing on stage and having a seizure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever do that again!

"Lou, catch!" Zayn yelled from across the room.

"Got it!" Louis yelled back. He ran, following the path of Harry's phone across the room, until he tripped over an open suitcase.

"Oh god, Louis, are you okay?" Harry bent over Louis, who was face down on the floor.

"I'm fine, Harry, thanks to that idiot Zayn over there." Louis scowled. "Now I'm going to have a enormous bruise on my head."

Harry sighed in relief. Once Louis started complaining, he would definitely be okay.

Grabbing his arm, Harry hoisted Louis up to his feet. "C'mon, Superman, we've got a show coming up." 

Once Louis was on his feet, Harry let go of him, but he stumbled.

"Louis?" The Chesire lad asked worriedly. It wasn't until he saw Zayn laugh at the corner of his eye he figured that it was a joke. Now Louis was also doubled over, laughing. Great.

"Sorry, Haz, but it was just so funny, the look on your face..." Louis apologized, but stopped as he saw Harry advance on him, hands outstretched. Harry reached Louis, and started tickling him.

"Oh god, Haz, stop, please!" Louis's cries were lost in his own laughter.

"Harry, you go on stage in 5." Paul warned.

"Okay, Paul." Harry stopped his assault on Louis and helped him up.

"One Direction, you're up in five, four, three, two, one!"

They ran out, and started singing Story of My Life.

However, at the end of the show, Louis's head was throbbing, and he felt sick. Suddenly, he collasped, but Zayn caught the Doncaster lad as he fainted.

"Louis?" Niall asked frantically.

Louis had started violently jerking around, his breathing was laboured, as if he had trouble breathing, and his face was becoming blue.

"Oh god, he's having a seizure. Quick, someone call the ambulance!" Liam yelled.

The ambulance arrived quickly and took Louis away. In their worry for Louis, they had forgotten their fans, so Liam said "Louis isn't feeling too well today, so he won't be able to perform for the next few days."

The fans sighed, but understood.

Meanwhile, after the show, they immediately were escorted to the hospital, where a doctor was waiting.

"It appears that Mr. Tomlinson has suffered a seizure due to a rather severe head injury. He is now stabilized, but he will have to stay in the hospital for a night, then he can go tomorrow."

"Can we see him?" Niall asked.

"Sure! He's on the second door on the right."

"Thank you." The Bradford lad was just able to say before he was running down the hallways with the other lads to see their bandmate.

Louis was laying on the hospital, asleep, with a bandage wrapped around his head. He looked so peaceful.

Harry leaned over and took Louis's hand. It was a bit cold to the touch.

Zayn apologized "I'm so sorry, Harry, this is all my fault." 

Liam had his arms wrapped around him. "It's not your fault, Z, it was an accident no one wanted it to happen." Zayn cried into Liam.

Suddenly, Louis's hand that Harry was taking moved a little.

"Louis?" Harry asked hopefully.

Louis's blue eyes opened sleepily. He yawned.

"Louis!" They yelled happily.

"God, I'm so sleepy. Couldn't you all let me sleep a little while more?" Louis groaned and tried to go back to sleep, burying his head into his pillow.

"Sleep?! Lou, you already slept a long time!" Liam said amused. Only the Doncaster lad could sleep for such a long time, well except Zayn.

"Did I? Well, I need more sleep, so-" Louis never got to finish his sentence, because they were already tackling him in a big hug.

"You are bothering my beauty sleep." Louis complained lamely.

"Who cares?" Niall said.

"I care, Nialler, okay?" Louis joked. "Fine. All of you, come into my bed."

They clambered onto his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, one by one, until only Harry and Louis were awake.

"Hey Boobear?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Curly?" Louis asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hazza, now go to sleep." 

"But seriously, Lou, don't ever do that again!"

Louis was already asleep.


End file.
